Pathways
by Liberty Stewart
Summary: As the Man of Steel's destiny is finally fulfilled, some end up still looking for a greater calling of their own. Like Lois Lane, whose life takes a sudden change when she gets a visit from a special someone who grants her superpowers. Or Tess Mercer, who unexpectedly gets stuck in 1960s Chicago of another universe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pathways

Pairing/Characters: Tess Mercer/Alice, Lois Lane

Shows: Smallville/The Playboy Club

Rating: PG

Summary: As the Man of Steel's destiny is finally fulfilled, some end up still looking for a greater calling of their own. Like Lois Lane, whose life takes a sudden change when she gets a visit from a special someone who grants her superpowers. Or Tess Mercer, who unexpectedly gets stuck in 1960s Chicago of another universe where now she has to try and find a new life in this feminine repressed era while still trying to find her way back.

A/N: This idea originally came from my mourning of the series The Playboy Club as the series was cancelled right before Cassidy Freeman's character was going to start a relationship with Alice. However since we don't know too much about Cassidy's TPC character Francis, I figure to swap her with Cassidy's other character, Tess from Smallville, to take Francis's place in the series.

A/N2: Story takes place after the series Smallville has ended. If you're expecting a story about Superman, Wonder Woman or Batman, this is not your story. They'll see plenty of action, but it mostly focuses on the four main ladies, lesser exposed characters and some new ones. Obviously for this to work, we're going to have to assume Tess and Green Arrow never dated and were simply friends.

Chapter 1

Tess opens the double doors to her office in the Luthorcorp tower. The chair she had long since claimed as her own is facing away from her, but she can tell the person she anticipated being there is sitting in it. He's looking at the fuchsia colour in the sky due to the upcoming arrival of the planet Apokolips. "Something told me that I'd find you here," she states. "I combed the lab, and I saw what happened."

"Long time sis." Lex spins the chair around and faces his sister.

"Did you always know?" Tess asks him.

"Why did you think I recruited you, treated you like my own flesh and blood?" Lex answers.

"You used me."

"Semantics," he retorts nonchalantly.

Lex gets off the chair and approaches Tess. "I'd say dear old dad did most of the abusing. Wouldn't you? I guess the bullet in his chest answers that question, huh?" He stops in front of Tess.

Not the least bit intimidated, Tess takes a step closer to her brother. "He wanted nothing more than to have you back again."

"And what did you want Tess?"

"Something I'll never have."

"What might that be?" Lex inquired.

"Redemption," she answers.

Lex doesn't say anything. Instead he runs the back of his hand along his sister's cheek then gives her a hug. Despite the awkward tension, Tess allows the hug to continue.

"I love you sis," he says in a seemingly sincere tone.

Tess decides to return the hug. Her right hand works its way around Lex's body and that's when she feels her brother's left hand reaching for something tucked in the back of his pants. Reacting on intuition, she quickly backs away and that's when Lex attempts to stab her with a small but deadly blade. She manages to grab Lex's wrist and prevent the blade from going any further. Tess quickly knees Lex in the gut and throws a left hook that connects solidly to his face.

Lex collapses to the floor and Tess turns to leave, giving one last look as she does. Lex is on the floor looking back The two siblings match stares, their eyes expressing more than they could ever say to each other. After a few moments Tess looks back towards the exit and rushes out.

* * *

7 Months Later

Chloe stands on the shore of a beach, looking out into the clear ocean. "Enjoying the view?" a woman's voice ask her.

"I've always loved tropical islands," Chloe answers. She turns around and follows two women dressed in ancient Greek wear.

"Consider yourself privileged Chloe Sullivan, few mortal women are permitted to walk this island and no man has ever stepped foot on these lands," one of the women tells her.

"I consider this visit both a privilege and an honour," Chloe replies back.

The three women trek up a pathway until it leads them to the sight of structures in an architecture reminiscent of ancient Greece. The sight of the buildings combined with the tropical location is quite a breathtaking site for Chloe.

"Right this way. Princess Diana is expecting you," one of the women gestures to a stone walkway. Chloe looks curiously at the woman before following the path.

She eventually comes to an area near a beautiful lake that's situated at the bottom of a majestic waterfall. She sees a stone gazebo at the end of the pathway.

Diana is out of her typical battle wear and in similar clothes like the rest of the women on the island. She's relaxing on an elegant chair when she turns her head and spots her guest. She rises from her seat and looks at Chloe. Chloe smiles as she moves towards Diana.

"What do you think of Themyscira so far Chloe Sullivan?" Diana asks.

"Please, it's just Chloe," she responds. "And I think it's breathtaking. I finally get to see the mystical island of super powered Amazons that you've been telling me about with my own eyes. I can only imagine how it must be like to live on this island with a mother who's the Queen and a father who's Zeus."

"It does have its drawbacks. The no men rule, and there aren't any computers. They don't let us out to explore the world much either," Diana remarks regarding the strict living rules.

Chloe feels an awkwardness but tries to keep up the smile. "Well I guess I should be fortunate this is only a visit then."

"Enjoy your visit while you're here then," Diana smiles back at her.

"I really admire what you're doing for the world," Chloe adds. "You're making quite a name for yourself."

True to her upbringing Diana takes the compliment modestly. "Well mother thought after Millennia of isolation, that it was finally time to start venturing off our island and into the outside world. She believes the time has come to share our knowledge and if necessary, enforcement to try and make Man's world a more peaceful place."

"That brings me to the other reason for my visit Diana," Chloe informs.

"What may that be?"

"I want to know if you'll be interested in joining the League?" she inquires.

* * *

At the Daily Planet, it was business as usual.

A member of the staff rushes into the bullpen. "It just came through the wire, Metropolis National Bank is being robbed and the robbers have taken hostages."

The bullpen, always a beehive of noise and activity gets even louder as the reporters nearby react to the news and beginning to scramble.

Lois turns and faces her fiancé. She gives him a look and tilts her head over to the side, signaling him. Clark nods, now it's his job to handle the matter. He rushes off to the rooftop, taking care to move at pace close to a human jog.

The rooftop door swings opens and Clark steps out with his vest in one hand. He tosses the vest on the ground and takes off his glasses, then starts walking dramatically towards the ledge as if there's a symphony playing in the background. Clark takes a quick look around to see if there are any people nearby before he begins picking up the pace. He loosens his tie to the side before finally ripping open his shirt to reveal the red and yellow 'S' underneath.

Back down in the offices, Lois rush to a window. She stares off in the direction of the National Bank and looks to the sky as she spots her fiancé in his blue and red costume flying off to the location.

It wouldn't be long before Lois watches Clark on the television screens. Standing triumphant outside the bank as the police take the robbers into the police cars as a crowds of onlookers cheer and scream his name; Superman.

* * *

_Roswell, New Mexico_

People scatter in fear and panic from the center of the town as a figure in a purple mechanical battlesuit wrecks carnage and havoc. "Power! Give me more power," he shouts to the heavens.

"I'll bring this town to its knees!" He tears electric cables from underneath the street to juice his suit up. The bodies of unconscious police officers foolish enough to try and stop him are strewn around the street.

"Hey, you," a voice calls out.

The man in the battlesuit turns around and sees a man with an aura of glowing green energy around him descending to the ground.

"You're done headcase. Game over man, game over," the glowing man says.

He was clad in gauntlets, boots and a large domino mask all made from some kind of emerald material; it gave him the appearance of wearing armoured gear. Other than the green highlights the rest of his outfit was mostly black, the sole exception being the white chest area. Inside that white area, a black line ran down the left side of his chest with a lantern shaped design that appeared almost like a badge; it was stylized in half green and black like a yin-yang.

"And you're going to be the one to stop me?" The man in the purple battlesuit asks disbelievingly, not waiting for an answer he fires a blast of electricity at the other man.

The man surrounded by the green energy flies off the ground just as the electricity hits the concrete below him. While in the air he dodges another couple of blasts of electricity before a circular sheet of green energy pops up in front of him.

Inside the battlesuit the pilot blinks in derision. "Is that a shield? That's not going to save you!" He remarks as he continues to fire up at his adversary.

On his next volley he manages to break through the green shield, the shockwave sends the man in green spiraling back but he managed to recover before he crashed into the ground. Not to be outdone, he fires off a blast of green energy that staggers and blinds the armoured man.

Just as the armoured man manages to get his sight back into focus, he looks at his opponent and a green pillar comes charging his way like a battling ram. The impact sends the armoured man crashing to the ground.

The green energy man rushes over and fires off a green cutting laser, slicing the armour right down the middle. He manages to get the suit opened and pulls the man out of it, then punches him unconscious.

The green energy man puts a foot on his defeated enemy and holds up to hands in victory. Onlookers clap while others begin to move closer to get a better look at him.

A news crew that had been filming the entire conflict from behind the safety of a police barricade comes rushing over to this superhero. "Excuse me mysterious hero, but do you mind giving a few minutes of your time for the local news?"

"No problem," he answers with a jaunty smile.

The female news reporter looks at the camera. "Alright this is the first ever exclusive with this mysterious hero that until now we only heard a few stories about." She turns to face him, "Well the first thing I should ask is, what should we call you?" the reporter begins.

"Call me Green Lantern," he answers.

"Oh just like the symbol on your chest," the reporter remarks as she points to the image. "I'm a fan of yours Green Lantern, and I can't help but notice the costume you're wearing looks sort of different than in some of the previous amateur pictures posted of you."

"Nice to know I already have a fanbase," he replies back smiling. "And no, you're not imagining things. My earlier costume were basically footie pajamas, but I didn't like the look, so I changed it to something bit more practical and combat oriented."

"Got to say the new costume looks great."

"Thanks, unfortunately I can't stick around for a proper interview, lives to save and all that."

The reporter smiles at his charm, "One more question before you leave?"

"Sure, what's that?"

"Since we're in Roswell, some people watching maybe wondering, by any chance are you an alien?"

The self-proclaimed Green Lantern laughs a bit and thinks about how to answer that. "Sorry but that'll have to remain a mystery for now." He dashes off a bit before taking to the air. He gives the people one more wave while still only about thirty feet off the ground before rocketing off through the air.

Special Author's Note: It will be a while before Lois gets her powers and Tess gets stuck in 1960s Chicago. However once that happens the ball will really begin to start rolling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Justice League headquarters, Metropolis_

Oliver Queen takes two ear communicators out of a case. He walks over to a brother and sister twin duo. "These are your Justice League communicators Zan and Jayna," Oliver tells them as he hands them the communicators.

With an air of excitement the twins try on their new communicators. "This is so cool," Zan says joyfully. "Thank you for inducting us Mr. Green Arrow or Oliver, whatever you want us to call you."

"My real name should be fine," he answers. "And you two should really be thanking my wife. She feels her calling in life is to help other heroes reach their potential, and since she remembers your whole stint posing as the Blur, she feels you two might need more guidance, and joining the League is a good first step."

"Wait, is your wife the blonde woman we saw before? The one who can hack into systems?" asks Jayna.

"Oh yeah, I thought she was the Blur's sidekick. Zan recollects. "Or I guess he's calling himself Superman now." He muses with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"That would be her," Oliver replied.

"Is she around? I would love to thank her." Jayna chimes in.

"She's on vacation at the moment." Oliver replied causally before adopting a more serious tone. "Don't think you guys are members yet. Consider this your probation period."

"We won't let you down Mr. Queen," Zan says with pride.

A news story plays over one of the monitors which grabs their attention. "It's another save for the golden guardian known as Booster Gold. This time he was spotted coming to the rescue of a couple who were being attacked by a group of muggers."

The news shows police officers escorting the handcuffed muggers out of the crime scene and into police cars. One of the officers stops to look at Booster Gold. "Thanks for the help, it makes our job a lot easier."

"This time the credit should go to my partner. He's working his way to become a hero and he needs the experience." Booster Gold looks around. "Where is he? Aw there he is. Come on, let the public see you."

Booster gestures his partner to come in front of the cameras. The news camera looks at the direction Booster's staring at. Something blue begins to move past the crowd and into the opening. It's someone in a metallic blue costume; the costume in question resembles a large blue beetle.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the creature you fought last year Booster?" A civilian calls out.

"Yeah, that looks like the one that attacked during your telecast to receive the key to the city?" another person yells.

"This in fact is that same creature," Booster Gold addresses the crowd. "However we came to an understanding."

"What's his name?" a civilian calls out.

"We've talked about it and," Booster pauses for a bit, "Metropolis, meet Sapphire Scarab." He then leans against Sapphire Scarab, and grins for the cameras.

"Is he a member of the League?" Zan asks watching the monitor curiously.

"We actually haven't asked him yet," Oliver answers observing the report keenly.

"Is it true Superman is a member of the League and that your computers have a database of all its members?" Jayna adds.

Oliver turns around. "Where did you hear that from?"

"You could say a little bird told me." Jayna pauses briefly, but then speaks up again.

"Okay I was that bird," Jayna confesses under Oliver's suspicious look. "But will we be able to work with Superman soon?" she asks with barely contained excitement.

"Or possibly even know his identity?" Zan added, his eyes growing wide at the prospect.

"You two already know way too much," Oliver remarks dryly.

"Is that a yes?" Zan replies back.

"No more questions for now. You guys have to earn our trust before we tell you anything else."

* * *

_Los Angeles, California_

Green Lantern heads to the cliff side of a beach as discreetly as possible. He drops down to the sand and heads into a cave. A moment later, a young man in civilian clothes step out. He places the ring in his jean pockets and walks away with a joyful expression on his face.

Not too long after he arrives at an apartment complex. He enters the place and a red haired woman is sitting in the living room couch.

"I saw the news and what you did in Roswell, Kyle" she tells him.

"Oh that already made it here?" Kyle remarked.

"Sure did. The news are saying the armour was stolen from S.T.A.R Labs." She gets off the couch. "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't mention that _someone_ helped you out a bit. Like say, I don't know… how to pick a better costume than those stupid pajamas you originally had. Or how if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even known how to use that ring," she reminds him.

Kyle shrugs his shoulders. "You know I couldn't have mentioned you Alex, gotta preserve my secret identity and all."

"Though now that Green Lantern is big news, the media is going to need photos of its newest superhero," Alexandra says with a smile. "And lucky me, I just happen to both be dating the Green Lantern and a professional photographer."

* * *

Cat Grant sits in the CEO office of the Daily Planet, the officer formerly belonged to Tess Mercer, but it had reverted to its original owner; Lex Luthor.

"So what do you think?" Cat asks anxiously.

Lex tosses papers down on his desk then looks up at Cat. "I'll print your environmental story Miss Grant about that Springfield mayor dumping radioactive waste in the lakes and mutating the wildlife there. Though it would be nice if we got some pictures to go with your story."

"That can be done," Cat responds back. "According to my sources, there's a strong possibility of three eyed fishes and squirrels that developed eyes lasers."

"If you can get me pictures of mutated wildlife like that, I'll bump your story up to page 5."

Cat gets off her seat, "I'm on my way. I won't let you down Lex." Cat turns around, but stops on her way out when the doors open and she sees Lois Lane and Clark Kent step in.

"You wanted to see us Lex?" Lois asks.

"Yes." Lex gets off his seat and moves closer to the two of them. "I just wanted you two to know that your reports on Superman are easily the top sellers in Metropolis. Keep up the good work you two," Lex gives them a smirk.

"No problem Lex," Lois replies while giving a smirk of her own.

Business has gotten extremely weird for Lois and Clark since half a year ago Lex, told Clark that he'd accepted his destiny to become Clark's greatest adversary. Though they imagine they must have it easy in comparison to Oliver, the man whose company is still merged with Lex's. The same man who murdered Lex the first time around. Doesn't seem like Lex remembers that far into his life before his imminent death, but Oliver likely prefers to split their current partnership up before Lex uncovers any more info about who had killed him.

Before Cat leaves the office, she remembered something else. "By the way Lex, what happened to Tess?"

"All I know is that my dear sister is traveling the world at the moment," Lex answers.

From what Lois and Clark can gather Tess is indeed alive and well, though her exact whereabouts are unknown to them.

* * *

Kyle and Alexandra trek on the sandy beaches. Alexandra looks around. "No one's watching Kyle. You could put it on now. And if anyone walks in on us, you were offering to let me take pictures of you."

Kyle takes out his ring from his pocket and slips it on. His Green Lantern costume almost instantaneously appears on him.

Alexandra takes out her camera. "Now let's see some poses superhero."

Kyle starts flying into the air as his girlfriend snaps shots. "That looks great," Alexandra comments as Kyle does poses in the air. Kyle uses his ring to produce an image of his lantern symbol in front of him. "Good," Alexandra remarks. "That's cool, hold it steady."

She snaps the shot then makes another request, "Now how about one on the ground?"

Kyle descends onto the sand and crosses his arms like an imposing superhero. "How's this?"

"Very dashing, hold still," she says as she snaps her final shot. Alexandra then checks the images. "Okay, that should do it."

Kyle eases up on his flexing pose. "I'm finished now?"

"You bet muscle boy. So what else can that ring of yours do? You handled the flying thing well."

"All I have to do is think about it." Kyle takes off into the air and performs some barrel rolls and loops pretty low from the ground. He then lands back down. "I always wanted to fly, that's probably why it came the easiest to me."

"You got lucky in Roswell Kyle. There are going to be tougher foes out there, and you have to learn how to fight and defend yourself using the ring."

"What do you suggest? A giant fist or a box?"

Alex shakes her head. "Not if you expect to get far. Come on Kyle, you're an artist, use that imagination of yours."

The energy from Kyle's ring goes off and he constructs a knight's shield and sword. "How about this? Kind of swashbuckling, isn't it?"

"Sure, if you expect to run into the sheriff of Nottingham," Alexandra replies back. "Give it another try, and this time go for something… bigger and more advance."

The shield and sword begins to mold into one and take the form of a hand held energy cannon. Kyle fires the cannon and causes an explosion that sends both him and Alexandra flying butt first onto the sand.

A very windswept Alexandra looks at Kyle in a mixture of disbelief, admiration and awe. "You did that?"

"Hell yeah! That was the coolest," Kyle answers excitedly, not having moved from where he had landed.

Alexandra sits back up. "Let's see how well you can construct vehicles and bigger machines."

Kyle stands up. "When I'm finished, villains will have to be nuts to mess with me."

* * *

Lois and Clark are settling down in their Metropolis apartment after getting home from work not too long ago.

Lois puts her arms around her fiancé. "So what's the plan for tonight Smallville? You going to go out to save the world again or can we have a night to ourselves?"

Clark smiles, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a night off."

"Good," Lois remarks. "Since you've put on that costume, you've really embraced this whole destiny thing of yours. I was relieved when Chloe told me that she and Oliver were out on a mission to recruit more members for the league."

There's a knock at the door. Lois pats her fiancé on the shoulders then goes to answer the door; there's a surprise visitor at their doorstep.

"Mrs. Kent?" Lois remarks.

Clark walks over to see for himself. "Mom? This is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

Martha steps in the apartment to hug Clark. "I wanted to pay my son and his soon to be wife a visit."

Lois looks out the door and sees Conner standing on the landing. "Hey"

"Oh I hope you two don't mind that I brought Conner?" Martha asks.

"Not at all, come on in Conner," Clark welcomes. Conner steps inside and Lois closes the door behind him.

"Did you two have any dinner yet?" asks Martha.

"No, we haven't Mrs. Kent," Lois answers.

"Well let me make you guys something while I'm here," she offers.

None of them can resist the chance to indulge in some of Martha Kent's world famous culinary delights so Clark and Lois quickly agree. Martha disappears into the kitchen and it's not long after that they are all seated at the kitchen table tucking into a fabulous meal. Clark and Conner devour

more than half the food on the table.

"I've got to say mom, I really miss your home cooked meals," Clark compliments.

"Don't ever hesitate to fly over to my place Clark," Martha replies back. "So how has life been like for you two ever since Lex returned? It has got to be awkward having him as your boss."

"We should probably be grateful Lex hasn't revealed Clark's identity to the world and still keeps both of us on his payroll," Lois jokes.

"He hasn't done anything major yet, and the two of us been doing our thing underneath the public noses," Clark answers.

Martha looks over at Conner pointedly. "Conner, why don't you ask Clark about it now?"

Clark looks at Conner, "Ask me what?"

"The reason I came here with her was to ask if you can help me." Conner speaks up.

"Not too long ago Conner decided to try out some super heroics of his own," Martha informs.

"Nothing too big, stopping a sniper is probably the biggest thing I've done so far," Conner adds. "Considering where my powers come from, I figured you'd be the best person to teach me Clark. I could be your sidekick, you know like Batman and Robin."

Lois smiles, "Has Martha already sewn you a costume?"

"I like to wear my t-shirt with the 'S' symbol on it," Conner answers. "So what do you say Clark?"

Clark pauses for a bit before answering. "If you want to learn how to be a superhero, then tomorrow you can join me Conner when I go on patrol." Conner smiles in elation at Clark's answer.


End file.
